1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating member fixing structure for fixedly coupling a rotating member to a shaft member.
2. Background Information
Japanese Patent No. 3433656 discloses a conventional rotating member fixing structure in which an internal teeth part formed on an inner circumferential surface of a ring (a rotating member) and an external teeth part formed on an outer circumferential surface of a spline shaft are fixed together by press-fitting. In the conventional rotating member fixing structure, first press-fitting sections for press-fitting a tip surface of the external teeth part and a bottom surface of the internal teeth part are provided as being spaced apart in the circumferential direction. Also, second press-fitting sections for press-fitting surfaces of the internal and external teeth parts other than the surfaces press-fitted by the first press-fitting sections are provided as being spaced apart in the circumferential direction.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved rotating member fixing structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.